Diamond Ring
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Yes, another Lit from me, I have Roryjessitis or something. I'm a junkie. This isn't explaining anything at all... So, um, just something I thought of while listening to Sheryl Crow
1. Diamond Ring

AN: The inspiration for this came from Sheryl Crow's latest album, "Detours". I've written three chapters. Yes, another Literati trilogy. I know, I'm obsessed, I wish I could write some Rogan just to mix things up a little, but since I can hardly bring myself to read that stuff I'd say that the chances of me writing it aren't very good, no matter how much I love him.

So, anyway, I may leave this as a one-shot, and keep the other two chapters to myself, depending on reviews. So let me know in your review if you want me to continue to post, and don't just say yes or no please, I really like to know what people think.

And just so you know the last part isn't particularly happy, so you may just want it to end here, and remain in a happy place, but I'll leave it to you to decide.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but a copy of the album.

* * *

Simple. Small. Tasteful.

Her mother made jokes about it being just a ring. No stone.

But Rory loved the ring that Jess picked out for her, and she especially loved the way that he propsed.

They had a beautiful dinner and he gave a small speech before popping the question.

Jess was not known for his speaking abilities, it wasn't that he couldn't talk, but he simply chose to keep quiet most of the time.

She had returned from the Barak Obama campaign after his entrance into the oval office, and decided that she should give Jess a call, that they should try to be friends.

He was hesitant at first, not sure he could go through anything with her again, but after a month or two, he began to let his guard down.

They talked on the phone, emailed, and visited each other on occasion. Jess coming to her more often, as it gave him a chance to check in with his family at the same time.

For months they just kept things casual, neither of them wanting to put any strain on their new relationship, whatever it was.

Slowly but surely they built a foundation and then one night in Philly, one of their friendly dinners evolved into something more.

_Jess walked Rory to her hotel and they stood out the front, the doorman watching disinterestedly._

_"So, you're driving back in the morning?"_

_"Yeah. I've got to get back to work. And the wedding plans may very well tear Mom and Luke apart, again. So I really should save them from themselves,"_

_"Fair enough." they were silent for a moment and Rory bit her lip looking at Jess, nervous. "So, I should..."_

_Rory shot forward and kissed Jess right on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_He froze, stood completely still as his mind caught up with his body and he realised that he was kissing her back._

She had apologised for being so forward, but he told her it was fine. The next few times they went out were a little awkward, but each night ended with a kiss.

Two years of keeping things simple, visiting one another and trying to avoid the paths their seventeen-year-old selves took, Rory broached the subject of taking things further, moving in together.

Jess was keen, Lorelai not so much.

Rory understood where her mother was coming from though. She and Jess had a murky past, and nothing was certain. Lorelai would never fully trust him, but she trusted her daughter and wanted her to be happy, even if that meant being with Jess.

Now in their third year together, Rory sat admiring her engagement ring.

The small diamond was surrounded by three sapphires, sitting on a silver band. It was beautiful.

She'd been engaged for a week now and it certainly seemed to agree with her.

* * *

AN2: So, like I said, I'd love your opinion. The rest is already written so once I get a couple of affirmative responses, I will post them. Thanks.


	2. Detours

**AN: Ok, THIS is part 2. I just put 3 up in place of this and then I was lookimg at it, going, 'ang on, is that right?' Good thing my coffee just kicked in, because it wan't. So, this is the next part and 3 will be up in a minute.**

Life had not exactly stuck to the plan for any of the Gilmore's. Richard and Emily had their lives sorted, but after them, Fate just seemed to think, 'screw you, we're doing things my way', and played with the rest of their lives as if it were a roulette game.

Lorelai's unplanned teen pregnancy was just the begining as from then on, her life yo-yo'd from the good to the bad.

It took her twenty-two years but she finally married the father of her child. The union did not last long, however and they parted ways just before their daughter's college graduation.

When it came to Rory, it didn't seem to matter how carefully she planned things or how detailed her lists were, nothing was certain, especially when it came to the men in her lives. Her father wasn't around until her mother was engaged to another man - the only man that had been there for Rory her whole life. And the three men she dated through high school and college were not much better than Christopher. At first they seemed great, but at some point during every relationship, Rory would catch a glimpse of what she was really getting herself in for and more likely than not, she would decide that it really wasn't that great.

Of course, these three men were the ones to end their relationships, but Rory could tell, looking back at everything, that that, right there, that was the moment when things started to go wrong.

Her life had taken so many detours, that at times, she had trouble making out where she had started off. But there had always been one person anchoring her to home, shining a light on the path back to where she belonged.

Her mother had always been there to help, to guide, to give answers, and when these things failed, to wallow.

But wallowing wasn't on the cards these days. Not for either Gilmore girl.

They were both happy, in life and in love, and it was thanks to a man who had always been there for them, whatever they needed, and his nephew, the reformed town hoodlum.

No matter the twists or turns her life had taken, Rory was sure that she would always find her way back to peace with the help of those three people. Her people. Her family.

**REVIEW**


	3. Now That You're Gone

**AN: And now, number three. This is the end, but don't expect me to stop there. I always always always have Jess and Rory on the brain, so, believe me when I tell you that there will most likely be more Lit in my future.**

**Also, I thin you should listen to these three songs. Just a suggestuion though.**

For such a long time, the only thing he had wanted, was to get his life on track and be happy. Be a part of a real family.

He got his wish, after most people his age were going off and making their own way in the world, leaving they're families, he got his.

His mother got her act together, finally, and his uncle was happy too, with his little family.

Jess knew that there was one last thing he needed to make the picture in his mind complete.

Or rather, not a what, but a who.

Rory was the last piece of the puzzle that he needed, and after a time, they were together. They took it slow, eased into things in a way they hadn't done the first time around, much like Luke and Lorelai did on they're third try.

It seemed to work.

Things went so well in fact that they were close, (oh so incredibly close) to making it down the ailse.

That's when Rory changed her mind.

Jess had been so stunned at first, there was no room for any other emotions. No anger, no greif, nothing, but shock.

He realised later, after the anger had subsided, that he should not have been surprised.

Rory was careful, a methodical thinker. She rarely did anything irrational. And so he knew that she would have had a good reason.

He just didn't want to hear it.

The second he recovered from his stupper, he too made a choice.

None of it mattered.

He didn't need to continue being the responsible guy people had come to depend on. Because that guy had simply been an illusion.

Jess Mariano had no reasons to stay on the straight and narrow. There was nothing depending on him.

And he was free.

He could breathe.

He had thought she was what he wanted, what he needed. But as it turned out, that wasn't true at all.

He had it right at sixteen. All he had ever needed was himself.

Rory was all he had wanted for years. He tried to work out a way that he could make himself worthy, but now he knew, there was nothing he could do.

She was just not right.

He was free and of the illusions and that was the way he was going to stay.

**AN2: That's it. Now I'm done, for today anyway. I'd liove to know what you thought. Thanks.**


End file.
